Crash And Burn
by Hermione Jean Malfoy
Summary: Now going to be a series of song fics, mostly HG/DM likely. Most probably quite angsty. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I just realised I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or the song Crash And Burn. The characters ar JKR's and the song is Savage Garden's._**

**Crash And Burn **

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please _

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

Draco was sitting in the Heads' Common Room, wondering how he had managed to end up as Head Boy, when at least half of the wizarding world wanted him dead because they thought he was a Death Eater, and the other half wanted him dead because he wasn't one. The door opened and in walked the Head Girl. She was his only comfort, his only friend. She had taken the time to listen to him. She had taken the time to get to know the man behind the façade. And he had let her in. She gave him the courage to finally open up to someone, and he felt as if he had become more passive. She had tamed him.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door _

_And you feel like you can't take anymore_

Since the war, Draco had not been able to be in the Slytherin dormitories, due to the fact that he surely would have been killed by his housemates. The one place he had ever felt safe was now one of the most dangerous places for him to be. The few actual friends he'd had while in Slytherin had already tried on multiple occasions to harm him. It had been so bad at one point that he'd considered committing suicide, or letting his former friends kill him.

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone**_

But then she had come along. He had run to her one day after a particularly nasty attack. He had run into the Heads' Common Room to get away from them. She had gone out and opened the door for him, and took about 500 points away from Slytherin as well. She was always there when he needed her. When he attempted suicide, she was there with a bezoar to cure the poison. She was there when he cried for the first time since childhood. She just sat with him and let him break down. And he did break down, because he knew she would always pick up the pieces. She never told him that it wasn't manly to cry, she just let him break down. She was the only person, since his father had murdered his mother, that made him feel loved.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one-way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

Even in the largest of crowds, he felt alone. All of his friends had abandoned him when he refused to take the Dark Mark after being forced to watch his mother's brutal murder. He only had one way to go now. He had been disowned by his father, and had he not Disapparate when he did, he would be dead as well as his mother. He had nightmares of that day every night. The only thing that made the nightmares go away was when she went to his room to calm him down. She would wake him and hold him until he fell asleep again.

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

He felt so helpless. He could barely get up in the morning. He didn't want to go to class, for fear there might be another attack from his former housemates. But he went, because he couldn't bare being that far away from her.

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone**_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again_

He couldn't remember a time before her when he had felt this safe. He tried to think of a time where he hadn't been afraid for his life, and couldn't. She was the reason he stopped trying to kill himself. She was the reason he got up in the morning. Without her, he wouldn't survive. She was his oxygen, his strength. She was his lifeline.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

She had made him whole again. With her by his side, he felt as if he could conquer the whole world, even when the world was against him. She had calmed the rage in him, and made him human again. And he would never forget that she did him that kindness.

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

_**You're not alone**_

Now, five years later, he stands at the alter, looking down the aisle at his beautiful bride, his saviour. He can't believe so much has happened between them. She had let him fall apart, had let him be himself for the first time in his life, and now she was doing something more for him. She was promising to always be here for him. She was promising to always help him pick up the pieces. It had been a hard journey to this point in his life, and there was no one he would rather spend the rest of his life with than Hermione Jean Granger. The love of his life, the one who saw behind the mask, and the one who let him love her with all of his heart.

_**A/N: This was my first (published) try at a songfic. It was written to rid me of my writer's block on my story 'After The War'. Please Review.**_


	2. Stupid Boy

**_A/N: I don't own the characters or the song. The song is Stupid Boy by Keith Urban_**

She had arrived at Hogwarts wanting to learn everything she could. She was pretty in her own way, with the exception of her untamable and unruly hair. She was always getting herself into impossible situations with Harry and Ron, always getting into trouble but never enough for them to be expelled. Whenever they were stuck, she would find something, usually in the library, and she would save them. She wasn't like most witches, especially most Muggle-borns. She knew more about the magical world than most pure-bloods.

Some people, Malfoy and his group of 'friends', would put her down and try to break her spirits. It would never work. She couldn't be held back by anyone, not pure-blooded racists like Malfoy, and not snarky Potions professors like Professor Snape.

Hermione had fallen in love, with the most unlikely person possible. She fell in love with the one person at Hogwarts who could never love her back. Sure he had been kind to her in private, but the first chance he got he shot her down. He told her she wasn't good enough and that she'd never amount to anything more than the bookworm, Mudblood that she was at school. After a while, she started to believe that she never would amount to anything, and that she was unworthy of his love because she was beneath him. Eventually she believed that she couldn't do anything without being told she could by her husband. So she did the only thing she knew she wouldn't need his permission for and she went to take her own life.

Her friends never forgave the bastard that had broken her down so much, just to make himself feel better. He had abused her so much that when she was so close to ending her life, she was unrecognizable to those who had actually loved her. All to prove that he was better than her by being pure-blood. In his own way, he did actually love her. There were days that he would treat her with a little bit of respect. The truth was, he had never met anyone who could make him so pissed off, and so happy at the same time. And he was so harsh with her that he lost her.

I regret everything that happened between Hermione and I. I feel like shit and I miss her every day. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I foolishly threw it away.

She came to her senses before she took her life, and I thank Merlin for that small favour. I loved her, and I still do, but because of my foolishness, and my stupid Malfoy pride, I'll never see her again. She's out of my life, and she's safer there. She hasn't been here in months, her friends Potty and Weasel came to get her things, and I gave her a divorce because I really do love her. After five years in a marriage with a stupid man who tortured her emotionally, she finally had the Gryffindor courage and left.


End file.
